


Double Trouble

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-08
Updated: 2002-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna goes into labor.





	1. Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Double Trouble**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** These aren't mine. The show  & characters belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story follows D Day in the series 

**Josh & Donna's Apartment 2 Weeks before Donna's Due Date**

_Donna's POV_

"JOSH!!" I yell as I sit on the bed so he can hear me in the bathroom. 

"What?" he asks as he sticks his head into the bedroom. 

"My feet are cold, and I can't reach to get my socks on," I say as I hold the pair out to him with a sheepish look. "Hey, its not my fault my stomach is so big that I can't reach." 

"Well, actually, I would say that its about half your fault," Josh says as he gives me a quick peck on the lips and takes the socks from my hand. 

"It's not half my fault," I say as he slides the first sock on. 

"Your right, more like seventy-five percent," Josh says with a grin. "You are after all the one who decided we should go out to the barn." 

"Only because you didn't think I was really a farm girl resulting in me feeling the need to prove it to you, so like most other things, this leads right back to you," I say as he gets the second sock on. 

"Fine, I'll take responsibility for this even though I think your logic is slightly flawed," Josh says as he helps me up off the bed. "What do you want for breakfast?" Josh asks. 

"Don't worry about making breakfast today. Ainsley is bringing bagels and cream cheese. She should be here soon," I reply. Josh seems to have forgot that Ainsley, who is still on maternity leave, is coming over to keep me company for the day. 

"Great. So how are you feeling today? Do you think today is the day?" Josh asks as he rubs my belly. 

"I'm still two weeks from my due date," I remind him. 

"Yes, but according to my reading, twins often come early. So I'll ask again, do you think today will be the day?" 

I pause for a second before shaking my head. "Nope, everything feels normal." 

"Okay, but at the first sign that it doesn't, call and I'll be on my way," Josh says. 

There is a knock at the door and Josh jumps up to get it. "Anyone hungry here?" Ainsley asks as she walks in with a bag of bagels with Sam carrying Leo trailing after her. 

"I am," I say as I try in vain to get up off the couch. "JOSH!" I pleaded as I helplessly stick out my arms. Josh walks over and helps me up so I can go eat. I can't wait until I'm able to get up by myself again. 

Ainsley fixes bagels for each of us while Sam spreads a blanket on the floor for one month old Leo to lay on. 

"What on Earth is he wearing?" Josh asks as he looks down as Leo kicking his legs. 

"He's wearing a donkey shirt and elephant pants," Sam says simply. 

"I think why would be the more appropriate question," Josh says. 

"Ah that's Ainsley's rule. We aren't allowed to tilt in favor of either party. Leo gets to choose for himself which one he wants to belong to. When he wears something from one party, he has to wear something from the other too until he is old enough to decide for himself," Sam explains. 

"He's a bipartisan baby Josh," I say. 

"So you could end up with a Republican son?" Josh asks Sam. 

"You could just as easily have a Republican child you know since they do represent half the population," Sam says. 

Josh chooses to ignore that comment and head to the bedroom to grab his backpack. "So what's on your schedule today?" I ask when he returns. 

"I'm meeting Congressman Skinner on the Hill to go over a final draft of his education bill that's going to the floor next week," Josh says. 

"It's going to pass?" I ask. 

"Yeah, its got almost universal Republican support and with the few amendments we added and the President's support, it should pass in a landslide," Josh says. I'm really happy about this because besides the fact that it's a good bill, Josh worked really hard this past month to ensure its passage for Matt. 

"Do good today," I say as he kissed me good bye. 

"I will. Take care of yourself," he tells me. "And you two behave today," Josh tells the babies. Sam says goodbye to Ainsley before picking up little Leo and kissing him goodbye. As soon as Sam sets him back down, he starts screaming until Ainsley picks him up an soothes him. He quiets down as soon as he's in her arms.

"I have a feeling he is going to be a very spoiled baby. He wants to be held all the time," Ainsley says as she holds her baby. 

"At least he doesn't care who it is that is holding him," I comment. 

"You're right. He'll go to anyone who will take him," Ainsley says. "He's really a very good baby. He usually only cries when he's being ignored, but we can usually stop that by just putting music on for him." 

"Sam looks like he's adjusting really well to fatherhood," I comment. 

"Oh, he's great. He spoils Leo even more than I do. He's a complete baby hog at home, but since I get the baby all day while he's at work, I don't really mind. He's really good about changing diapers and getting up in the middle of the night too," Ainsley says with a smile. 

"You're very lucky. I'm sure Josh will be a baby hog too, but since we have two, it won't be a big deal. I'm not sure how he's going to do with those other things. He'll probably be okay about getting up in the middle of the night, but I'm not sure about the diaper changing. He'll probably think its really gross and try to get me to do it," I say. 

"It can be pretty gross. Leo peed on me when I was changing him late week so now I am extra careful to shield my face when I change him. You might want to remember that with your son. I wish someone had warned me about that before. Sam found it funny and was laughing so hard that he found himself on diaper duty for the rest of the week," Ainsley says. I'm pretty sure Josh would laugh if that happened to me, but I doubt if he would be laughing if it happened to him. 

Leo starts fussing and Ainsley knows that its because he's hungry. "Do you mind?" she asks. 

"No, go ahead," I say and Ainsley starts to undo her shirt, adjust Leo, and cover him with a blanket so she can feed him. 

**Congressman Matt Skinner's Office**

_Josh's POV_

"Good morning Congressman," I say as I enter his office. 

"Josh, good to see you," Matt says as he rises and offers me a seat. 

"You too. How's it going Matt?" I ask, genuinely glad to see him. 

"I just won reelection, so things are going well here. Of course that campaign stop by President Bartlet and the lack of a real Democratic challenger helped a lot. How's Donna?" he asks. 

"Two weeks off her due date, but she looks like she's ready to burst at any moment," I say. 

"You've got your phone on if she needs you right?" Matt asks. 

"Oh yeah I've got all the bases covered. I've got the cell phone, beeper, and she has the number to your office if one of those don't work," I say. 

"Alright, we then let's get to work. Kelly, hold all my calls until after this meeting unless the call is for Josh regarding his wife," Matt tells his assistant. 

"Let's get ourselves an education bill," I say as I pull a stack of files from my backpack so we can go over a couple of last minute amendments. 

**Josh & Donna's Apartment 2 Hours Later**

_Donna's POV_

"He's finally sleeping," Ainsley whispers as she sits by her sleeping son, lightly rubbing his back. 

"He's precious," I comment. 

"I can't believe how much he looks like Sam," Ainsley comments. 

"Yeah, he'll be a heart breaker one day," I say. 

"I have a feeling lots of girls will want him, but I hope he doesn't break too many hearts along the way," Ainsley says as she looks at her son before standing up. "I'm thirsty. Want something to drink?" she asks me. 

"Yeah, I need help up though," I say and Ainsley helps me to my feet. "I wonder who my children are going to look like," I say in the kitchen as Ainsley opens the cupboard for glasses and I open the fridge to see what we have to drink. Just as I get the door open, I feel a gush inside me and wetness down my legs and hear the sound of liquid hitting the floor. 

"Did you spill something," Ainsley says as she turns around to see me standing there with wide eyes. 

"No, I think my water just broke," I say. 

"At least it didn't happen on Leo's shoes," Ainsley says with a reassuring smile. "Looks like you won't have to wait too long to find out what your kids are going to look like. Okay, you sit down & I'll help you get your shoes on. Then I'll get your bag while you call Josh," Ainsley says calmly. Ainsley helps with my shoes and then gets Leo and I into the car as I call Josh on his cell phone. 

**Congressman Skinner's Office**

_Josh's POV_

"So after all these amendments, what's the head count?" Matt asks. 

"It'll pass with 50 votes to spare. Congratulations Congressman, you've got your bill. Make sure your schedule is clear so you can be there for the signing ceremony," I say as a shake his hand. My phone rings and I reach down to pick it up. 

"Donna," I say as I see that it is her cell phone number. 

"So I might have been wrong this morning. It seems that today is in fact the day," Donna says, and I feel my heart start to beat a little faster. 

"Okay, I'm on my way," I say. 

"Good because my water broke and Ainsley is taking me to the hospital right now," Donna says. 

"I'll be there before you are," I say as I run toward the door. 

"Tell Donna good luck for me," Matt calls. 

"I will. If you need anything else today, call Leo and he'll take care of it," I say as I begin to run threw the halls of the Congress, thankful that I don't have new, slippery shoes on. 

\- Sequel - "Family Tree"


	2. Double Trouble 2

**Double Trouble**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** These aren't mine. The show  & characters belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story follows D Day in the series 

* * *

b **10:00 AM GW Hospital**

_Donna's POV_

We've just pulled up the entrance of GW hospital. "Wheelchair!" Ainsley calls as she throws open her door and hurries around to the passenger side. After opening my door so the man can help me into the wheelchair, she opens the back door and picks up Leo. When we get inside, I immediately spot Josh who is pacing back and forth in front of the desk. I smile as I see him run his hand through his hair. 

"Josh," I call an he quickly swings around and hurries toward me. He kisses me quickly and shoes the man who is pushing me away as he takes over. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"I feel fine," I assure him. It really doesn't hurt yet, but I don't expect that to last. 

"Good. Let's get you checked in," Josh says as he pushes me toward the desk. "Donna Moss Lyman. We're having a baby," he tells the nurse. 

"I'll call your doctor and someone will be right out to take you to a room," the nurse says. 

"I'm going to head out. I'll let everyone know and Sam and I will stop by tonight," Ainsley tells us. 

"Thanks for bringing her," Josh tells Ainsley. 

"No problem. Good luck," Ainsley tell me as she gives me a hug before they begin pushing me away. 

* * *

**11:00 AM**

_Josh's POV_

Donna is all settled in her room and is still remarkably calm. Her contractions are several minutes apart and aren't very bad yet. 

"So how did your meeting with Matt go?" Donna asks. 

"You want to talk about work now?" I ask, slightly shocked. 

"Yeah well, we've got some time to kill," Donna says with a grin. 

"It went well. The bill will pass both houses easily. The signing ceremony should be next week sometime," I tell her. 

"You're going right?" Donna asks. 

"I wouldn't miss it," I say. "You should come too. Matt would love to see you. He asked me to pass on his good wishes." 

"Donna, I hear that you're going to have these babies a little early," Dr. Anderson says as she walks into the room. 

"Yeah well, Lymans always have a problem sticking to a schedule," Donna says with a grin. 

"Lucky you," the doctor says with a smile. "I'm just going to see how far along we are," the she says as she begins to examine Donna. "Everything looks good. You're already dilate 2 centimeters." Good, maybe this will be an easy birth. I really hope its not as long as Ainsley's. "I'm going to have a nurse check you every half hour. Just relax and let your body do its work," she says before leaving the room. 

* * *

**12:30 PM**

_Donna's POV_

"Do you mind a little company?" I hear CJ ask from the door. 

"Not at all. Come on in," I say. 

"I bring the best wishes for a safe delivery from the press corps for you and a chicken sandwich for Josh," CJ says as she hands me the card and Josh the food. 

"Its okay CJ, I don't need it. If Donna can't eat, then I don't need to either," Josh says. 

"Josh, honestly eat the sandwich. I'm not even hungry and I know you skipped breakfast," I say. 

"Not hungry? That's the first time in months I've heard you say that," Josh comments as he unwraps the sandwich. 

"Do you want me to take back my offer that you could eat?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow. 

"Donna, honey, I was kidding. I didn't mind at all," Josh says as he takes a bite. 

"Didn't anyone teach you not to tease a woman in labor?" CJ tells Josh as she smacks him on the back of the head causing him to groan. CJ smiles at me and says "The sisterhood has to stick together," before looking at Josh and saying "Besides, this is all your fault." 

"Why do women always say that? You play an equal part in it," Josh says defensively. 

"Because Joshua, we are the ones who have to push the babies out so we reserve the right to say what ever we want. When you have the child, then you can too," CJ responds. 

* * *

**3:00 PM**

_Josh's POV_

"Five centimeters. You're moving right along," the doctor says as she completes her check. "How are you hanging in there?" 

"It hurts now but I'm hanging in," Donna says. She's been squeezing my hand a lot harder during contractions for the past hour, so I know the pain is beginning to get bad. 

"Well, you're halfway there. You're going great. I'll be back in a half hour to check you again," the doctor says.

Seconds after the doctor leaves, another contraction hits and Donna grips my hand and moans in pain. I hate seeing her pain and knowing that there is nothing I can do about it. I try to talk her through the contraction while stroking her now sweaty hair with my free hand. 

"That was a bad one," Donna says when it passes. 

"It sounded like it," I say. 

"One more centimeter and I can get the drugs," Donna says optimistically. I'm glad she's choosing to make this easier on herself by getting the epideral. 

* * *

**5:00 PM**

_Donna's POV_

Oh my god! What did I ever do to deserve this pain? I grip Josh's hand as hard as I can as my body fills with pain during this latest contraction. This one is so bad that I scream for the first time causing Josh to panic and scream for the doctor. 

"Something is wrong. She's screaming now," Josh tells the doctor when she enters the room a minute later. 

"Relax Mr. Lyman, nothing is wrong. She's just getting to that tough spot right before we can give her the drugs and her labor has slowed down its progress a little, but not the pain. She'll be fine," the doctor says. "Donna, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain during contractions?" 

"12," I say. Seriously, I have never felt anything this bad. 

"Alright, I'll have a look," the doctor says before examining me. "Less than a centimeter to go. You shoul be there soon." 

"You said that over an hour ago," I point out. 

"Well, your progress slowed down an we can't predict when that is going to happen. Just try to relax," she tells me. 

"How am I supposed to relax when my body keeps doing this to me?" I ask. 

"Donna, I've had three children of my own. I've been where you are. If it helps, just think about how women used to have to do this without any pain medicine and how you'll be getting your epideral soon." That doesn't really help. It only makes me feel so sorry for them. 

"Come on honey. It can't be that bad," Josh says when the doctor leaves the room. 

"No uterus, no opinion," I warn him as the next contraction hits. 

* * *

**5:30**

_Josh's POV_

This last half hour has been the worst by far. Donna squeezes my hand and screams with each contraction and has several times told me that there will be no sex in my future although I'm pretty sure that's just the pain talking. 

"How are things in here?" Doctor Anderson asks as she walks back in. 

"Very, very painful," Donna says as the doctor checks her out. 

"Well, you're at 6. Shall I order the epideral?" the doctor asks with a smile. 

"Now please," Donna says with relief. 

"It should be here within ten minutes. You might be interesting in knowing that I have been asked to call and give the First Lady periodic updates on your progress. I have assure her that everything is going well. If you have these babies tonight, the President intends to come down and visit them," the doctor says. 

"I am having these babies tonight," Donna says firmly. "This labor will not go into tomorrow." 

"Hopefully it will only be a couple more hours," the doctor says before leaving. 

"Its not that I didn't like having you two in me all this time, but I'd really like it now, if you would decide to come out," Donna tells the babies. 

"Besides, you might as well learn early, you don't want to mess up the President's plans," I say as I put my hands on her stomach. 

* * *

**7:00**

_Donna's POV_ "Wow, eight centimeters. You're coming along great. They should be here in no time," we're told. 

"Thank god. That epideral helped a lot, but I really don't know how Ainsley made it as long as she did," I say as I lay my head back again my pillow and close my eyes as I rest between contractions. Suddenly one of the machines that I am hooked up to starts beeping. My eyes fly open an Josh and I both stare at it as a nurse comes rushing in. She looks at the machine for a few seconds an then pages the doctor. Josh meets my eyes and I can see the fear in his eyes that I'm sure is reflected in my own. 

"What is it?" the doctor asks as she enters the room at a jog. 

"Doctor Anderson, you need to have a look at this," as she points at the machine. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"Just stay calm. The heart rate of one of the babies just dropped sharply. We are going to monitor it and if its not back up within the next ten to fifteen minutes, I'm going to do a caesarian section. Nurse, get Mr. Lyman a pair of surgical clothes so he's ready if we need to do this," the doctor says and the nurse hurries to do as she was asked. "I have a couple things to do to make sure that everything in ready, but I'll be back in five minutes. You get changed Josh, and Donna, try to stay calm," she says before leaving. 

"Here are your clothes," the nurse says as she returns with a pair of green scrubs for Josh to change into. Josh closes the door behind her and quickly changes his clothes before walking over to me and taking my hand. 

"I'm so scared," I whisper. 

"Me too," he says as he kisses my forehead. "But its going to be fine." 

"But what if its not?" I ask. 

"It will be," he insists as the cell phone on his hip begins to ring. We sit together for the next fifteen minutes praying that the heartbeat will go back up. The doctor finally returns to check it. 

"Its still falling. We're going to get the baby out of you now," the doctor says. Minutes later I am being wheeled down the hall toward the operating room. 


	3. Double Trouble 3

**Double Trouble**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** These aren't mine. The show  & characters belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  & Sam/Ainsley

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This story follows D Day in the series 

* * *

**GW Hospital Operating Room**

_Josh's POV:_

The doctor has just gotten Donna on the operating table and is about ready to go. They've given her the local anesthetic so she won't feel anything. She's very pale and looks scared to death as she grips my hand. To tell the truth, I'm every bit as scared as she is, but I'm trying to keeps a calm demeanor for her sake. 

"Josh," Donna whispers in a fearful as the doctor picks up the scalpel and examines its edge. 

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay," I tell her as she stares at the scalpel. 

"Okay Donna. We're ready to go. I need to ask you first if you'd like us to put up a mirror so you can watch," Dr. Anderson says. Donna shakes her head back and forth violently. "Are you sure?" the doctor asks. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't watch myself get cut open," Donna says. 

"Okay, here we go then. You just try to stay calm and keep your body still and your head down. You won't feel a thing," she tells Donna. I clutch Donna's hand as the doctor places the knife to Donna's stomach and slowly cuts. Donna squeezes her eyes closed as it happens. I whisper to Donna the whole time that its going to be okay while her eyes remain tightly shut as she tries to block out what is going on. 

"Here's the first one," the doctor says as she lifts one baby from Donna a minute later. The baby screams loudly as the doctor announces that it's a boy and hands it off to a nurse before returning to Donna. 

"Noah's here," I whisper to Donna who gives me a small smile but still hasn't opened her eyes. 

Seconds later, the doctor lifts a second red, screaming baby from Donna's womb. "And here's your daughter. Small, but she appears to be healthy," the doctor says as she lifts the little girl up. 

"You did it," I tell Donna as she breathes a sigh of relief, turns her head to the side, and opens her eyes. Her eyes avoid her stomach that is being stitched up and seeks the babies. The nurse brings them over into view and a smile lights up Donna's face as she sees the twins that have been brought safely into the world. 

"You'll be able to hold them in just a minute when we get your stomach stitched up, but you'll be sore there for a few days," the doctor tells Donna. "Would you like to hold one now?" the doctor asks me. I nod and hold my arms out as she sets a little pink bundle in them. I am filled with a warmth and awe I have never felt before when I hold my little girl. I see a small tear slide down Donna's face as she sees me hold our daughter. She makes soft little noises in my arms as she waives her tiny fists in the air. 

The doctor finishes with Donna and puts Noah a still screaming Noah in her arms. "What's wrong little guy?" she asks him as she kisses his forehead. Noah settles down at the familiar sound of his mothers voice. 

The doctor takes the babies for a few minutes to examine them and weigh them. Both are pronounced to be in good health with Joanna weighing in at exactly 5 pounds and Noah at 6 pounds 7 ounces. 

"You have two healthy babies, and your daughter's heart rate is already returning to normal," the doctor says as she returns Joanna to me and Noah to Donna."I've been told that the four of you have some very special guests outside," the doctor tells us with a smile. 

"Would some of them happen to have the last name Bartlet?" Donna asks with a smile. 

"Actually, I believe that three of them have that name. Shall I let them in?" she asks. We both nod and seconds later the President, First Lady, Zoey, Charlie, Leo, Toby, CJ, Sam, Ainsley, and little Leo come through the door. 

"I'd say someone pretty important must be here to merit this big fuss," the President says with a smile. 

"Actually, two someones," Donna says with a smile. "Mr. President, allow me to present Noah Josiah Lyman and Joanna Abigail Victoria Lyman." 

"Its Grandpa Jed to these two," he corrects as he reaches out to touch Noah. 

"It was good of you all to come," I say. 

"We we're having dinner in the residence when the doctor called to tell us that she would be performing an emergency C Section so we rushed right down," Dr. Bartlet explains. 

"And let me tell you, there is something to be said about getting to the hospital in the Presidential motorcade. You can make it here in record time," Sam says as he puts his arm around Ainsley's waist and smiles at her and little Leo. 

"She's a beauty," the President say as he looks at Joanna. 

"Yeah, it's a good thing she takes after her mother," Toby comments. 

"Wouldn't want to know what a female Josh would look like," Charlie says. 

"Alright everyone, enough teasing Josh. Don't listen to them Josh. Why don't you guys give him the gift we brought," the First Lady says with a smile. CJ grins back at her and reaches into her purse to retrieve a tape that she hands to me. 

"What's this?" I ask. 

"Just a little recording that we all made that we thought you'd enjoy," Zoey says with a devious smile. "Who brought the tape player?" Leo asks. 

"Right here," Charlie says as he lifts it up and takes the tape from my hands. Charlie pushes play and while they all look at Donna and I with expectant smiles as the sounds of Old McDonald had a farm fill the room only this song is a little different. Its now Old McBartlet had a farm and it's the members of the Senior Staff and the First Family doing the singing. Donna and I are both red with laughter as the song finishes. 

"We figured the kids would need a lullaby and thought this might be fitting," CJ explains. 

"We're going to head out now. I'm sure you need to get some rest," the First Lady tells Donna. They all kiss the babies and tell both of us goodbye before heading out. The doctors take the babies and return Donna to a regular room where she promptly falls into an exhausted sleep. I wander down to the nursery an look at the babies again before returning to the room and climb into bed with Donna while I marvel about the life we've made together. 


End file.
